


Blurry Face

by barahands



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter during sex, Frat Parties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been searching for a god damn hour and Ace was now sure of two things: one, frat houses were too fucking big and two, Ace wanted this grumpy blonde pineapple in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry Face

Ace didn’t know why he was here. Teach’s parties were notoriously dubious and Ace really didn’t need any more marks on his already black record. He guessed he needed  _something_ half-way fun after this year of absolute shit. Too bad this party was as boring as a silent movie. Ironic, considering the bass coming from inside the trashed frat house was making his temples throb.

It hadn’t even been an hour and he was already out on some balcony on the third floor, cigarette firmly between his lips and his eyes staring unseeing out onto New World University’s campus. All the Greek houses were stationed at the top of this giant hill at the north end of the campus and every house, no matter what rep they had, had a beautiful view of the expansive campus and then some. Ace had seen it so many times before that it had become a regular sight and the breathless awe was all but gone. Now, it was just plain boredom and a slowly encroaching migraine.

This was definitely one of those times where he regretted continuing his education. At 19, all he was doing now was partying and feeling sorry for himself. He had no idea what he wanted to do and was stuck in a rut in his third year of college. Nights like these, he just wanted to drop out… even more so now that Sabo was—

Those thoughts were sucked into his lungs with the bitter smoke between his fingers and breathed out easily. Nope. He had come here to forget about this past year. Tonight, all of these gross feelings would be dropped just like the ball that was broadcast on every TV screen.

Heavy beats from some song heavy with Jamaican Patois echoed out onto the balcony as the door was slid open. Just as quickly, it was muffled once more. Ace glanced over his shoulder idly, more checking to see if it was a drunk couple so he could leave them to their business. Instead of the sight of internal tongue wrestling, a blonde man stood there looking just as bored and annoyed as Ace.

“… Hi?” Ace let his hand drop away from his mouth, taking its cigarette with it. What was this guy doing out here? If the freckled man was lucky, the reason would be the same as him.

“Hey,” the blonde had a really pleasant, deep voice. “You see a feminine-looking guy come out here at any point? Has long black hair and is wearing—fuck, I don’t know. Probably purple. Also probably heels.” Man, did this guy look frustrated. Ace turned his body so that he could look at the guy a little closer.

First impression? Stupid hair. Seriously, it looked like his barber had fucked up on an undercut and had just left him looking like a pineapple. Aside from that, though… pretty nice. A full mouth, heavy eyes, and a scruffy, broad jaw. All in all pleasant to look at. Not that Ace was necessarily _looking_ for any other reason than curiosity.

“Nah, man. Your boyfriend get away from you or something?” It might have been a rude assumption, but the heels didn’t leave much to assume. The pineapple man gave him a dry look and Ace lifted his hands in surrender. Okay, not boyfriend then.

A broad hand tugged through his hair as the blonde huffed in frustration. “No, not boyfriend. Stupid brother that always gets himself into trouble at parties like this.” There was a story there and Ace wanted to hear it. Also, brother?

“You apart of T-Rho?” The look he got after even suggesting that this guy was a part of the house that they were currently having a part in was startling. Ace even pressed back against the banister of the balcony a little bit. If looks could kill, it would. “I… guess not?” He muttered weakly, looking away to stub his cigarette out on the broad stone railing.

“Fuck no. I didn’t even want to come here tonight. My brothers thought it would be a fucking wonderful idea to gate crash our rival’s party, though. Now most of them are drunk, I’ve seen at least three fucking some random person in plain view, and I’ve _lost the most troublesome one and his stupid boyfriend who goes along with everything he says_.” The tirade was filled with so much poison it could kill an elephant. Ace stared for a moment before snorting hard into his hand.

“Rough shit, dude. Need help finding that brother of yours? I don’t have anything better to do.” Both hands were stuffed into the pouch of his hoodie as he stepped forward to meet the blonde. “I’m Ace by the way. Ace Portgas.”

“Marco Phoenix—and… fuckin… sure. Whatever floats your boat. His boyfriend is tall and has a weird pompadour thing.” Expressive hands motioned at his hair. Ace let out another laugh.

“Weird? Look who’s talking,” Ace commented, giving a pointed look to the blonde pineapple tuft. All he got in response was a punch to the shoulder and a deadly smirk.

… Well. This was going to be an interesting night.

-*-*-*-*-

They had been searching for a god damn _hour_ and Ace was now sure of two things: one, frat houses were too fucking big and two, Ace wanted this grumpy blonde pineapple _in him_.

Seriously, the guy was charming and calming even with the bass and drums giving them both headaches. Frustration was mounting every time they walked in on yet another couple of various gender combinations going at it and no hint of Marco’s heeled friend (Izo) and his boyfriend (Thatch). Even with the night dragging on, Ace was actually having a good time getting lost with this guy.

“I swear to God, if we’re invited to another hot box session I’m going to punch someone in the face,” Ace muttered to himself.  Marco’s response was a hearty laugh and a pat on the shoulder and all the freckled man could do was pout at his new found friend.

“Honestly, if we don’t find those two idiots soon, I’m just going to go back to the house. Thatch can at least keep Izo from doing something actually harmful.” It sounded like Marco was reassuring himself more than anything. “… Dad’s going to get peeved, though.”

This ‘Dad’ guy had been mentioned more than once over the last hour. As far as Ace knew, Greek Houses didn’t actually have parental figures and the brother thing was more of a “brotherhood” thing, right? Ace had never actually joined one despite his frequent visits to their parties, but he understood how they worked… more or less.

“So—uh. Who’s this Dad dude?” Ace’s hands were once again stuffed into his hoodie’s pouch as they made their way up to the top floor, their last one before they gave up for the night. If Ace was watching those thighs flex under tight denim, well who would blame him?

A soft noise of acknowledgement came from Marco. “Oh, right. We’re a little weird. Our advisor is an old president of Omega Psi, this huge dude named Edward Newgate. We just got into the habit of calling him Dad after one of our brothers accidentally called him that. You know, one of those nicknames that just stuck?” Marco grinned and Ace had to clench his hands into fists to keep himself from melting.

Just as he was about to respond, they entered one of the unlocked doors and finally (finally) found what they had been looking for. Izo, black hair unfurled and draped over his face, was curled up snugly to his boyfriend’s side. Thatch’s own hair was in disarray, only a ghost of a truly impressive pompadour. The cute scene was not at all hindered by the fact that they were both naked as the day they were born.

Ace let out a little giggle. “Looks like we found them,” he remarked and looked at his companion. His breath caught in his throat at the image beside him. The expression on Marco’s face was nothing but fond: a sweet smile, his already heavy eyes lidded in contentment, and his whole body relaxed with happiness. Marco… really cared for these two. Just seeing them safe and happy made him so visibly content.

“We should lock the room from inside. Climb out onto the fire escape and go back to my house—or, wherever you want to go?” That sounded like an offer and Ace felt his gut dance a little in excitement. Marco probably didn’t mean it the way he did, but a boy could hope.

“Sounds great. I don’t really have anywhere to be.” Luffy would be gone and Sabo was… “Yeah, nowhere to be.” Ace covered the awful sinking feeling of his heart with a brilliant grin. Fuck, he needed a cigarette. The concerned look Marco sent him wasn’t noticed.

They put their plan into action. Ace locked the room and Marco tugged the blankets up and over his brothers to keep them comfortable. Thatch made a tiny noise and the blonde rubbed a gentle hand through his hair, murmuring something comforting. Obviously the burly, sated man didn’t fully wake up with how he turned towards his boyfriend and immediately passed out again. Ace smiled into his hoodie sleeve at the cute image.

Soon, they found themselves out on the fire escape. Whoever lived in this room had a beautiful view. The bay stretched out in front of them, framed by the lights of the opposite shore and the Red Line Bridge on the east. The two college students stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the lights of the city twinkle and the quiet waves of the bay splash on the distant beach.

Fingers scarred with small burn marks took his pack of cigarettes from his pouch, tapping one side against his palm and tapping out a single stick. This was promptly fit between his lips and a lighter was pulled free of the same pouch. One click, two… Only sparks.

“Let me see that.” Marco’s hand was cold as it took the lighter. Heads bent close together and Ace’s hand protected the lighter from the bay’s constant breeze. Click. Fire danced between them, burning the end of the cigarette. Their little ledge was once again darkened as the lighter was flicked closed, excepting the embers glowing orange.

Silver eyes met blue as Ace inhaled smoke deeply. That feeling that had been persisting in his gut grew with every single second that passed. It was funny. Ace could see the moment that Marco went _fuck it_ internally. Funny enough, it was also the moment that the cigarette was pulled away from his mouth, which was fantastic timing.

Mouths were slotted together, thicker and thinner lips fitting together perfectly. Smoke curled from the corners of their mouths as Ace exhaled into the kiss. He could feel Marco’s chest expanding as he inhaled and god damn if that wasn’t sexy in its own right.

Their faces parted and Marco blew the remaining smoke over Ace’s head. “I’ve seen the looks you’ve been sending me ever since we met, kid.” The rough tone of Marco’s voice was even rougher and if it was from the want or the smoke, Ace wasn’t sure and didn’t really care.

“I wasn’t really trying to be subtle,” he pointed out with a wry smile.

-*-*-*-*-

One wasted cigarette, awkward latter maneuvers, and a scarred freshman later and the two men were pressed up against the doorframe of the Omega Psi house. Ace’s arms wrapped entirely around Marco’s neck and their tongues pressed together sloppily. It was not his best applied kiss, but Ace was so hard that he didn’t give a shit if their chins were wet. The wet sounds of their lips and tongues slipping only made the whole experience better.

Just as those broad (fucking _amazing_ ) hands were sliding to cup Ace’s ass, a deep chuckle came from inside the house. Marco dropped Ace like a hot potato and the broad door frame was the only thing that kept Ace from falling completely on his ass.

“Dad!” Ace’s head snapped to the side and saw a frankly gigantic man. He probably stood at fucking seven feet or more and was built like a brick shit house and apparently weird hair fucking ran in the family; the man had a moustache that looked like a weird white banana, only immaculately sculpted. To be honest, Ace was a little impressed.

Marco looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and in some ways, he kind of was. The man—Dad or Ed or whatever—just looked amused, though. “You know that if any official walked by our house would get a warning, right?” If anyone had described a person as having a voice like chewing gravel, Ace wouldn’t have gotten it before now.

“Right—I’ll… Just… uh, I’ll go to the—I’ll go upstairs.” A flustered Marco was an adorable one. Red painted his tan cheeks, only barely visible but looking like a sunburn. Ace’s hand was grabbed and the freckled man could only give the white haired advisor a wave and a grin before he was pulled up the stairs hastily.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Newgate!”

“Call me Dad, son! Have fun and be safe!” The laugh that rocketed out of Ace sounded more like a witch’s cackle and the responding mortified groan from Marco only made him laugh harder. Fuck, he already liked these people and he hadn’t even been here a minute.

Marco’s room was very him. Neat, but definitely lived in. Comfy and homely, but not without the odd, playful trinket or two. Ace didn’t spent much time examining the room though. The moment his white door swung closed, the freckled man shoved his companion up against the door and fell to his knees.

Those pants accentuated Marco perfectly and Ace only hesitated to take in the sight of his the tent starting to form. He pressed his face firmly against his cock through his pants, rubbing his lips against the shape from the outside. There was only a moment pause before he felt Marco’s hands slide into his hair and hold his head tenderly.

Ace smiled against the hardness and looked up at the blonde, enjoying the strained look on his usually calm face. One burned scarred hand slid between the man’s legs and squeezed at his balls from the outside as his tongue dragged against denim. It didn’t taste the best but the desperate, hardly contained roll of Marco’s hips was worth it.

Teeth tugged down his zipper and his nose pressed into the opening and he moaned when he felt nothing between his mouth and skin. “Mm,” Ace whimpered sucking a kiss into the hot, tight skin of Marco’s cock.

“C-Can’t really wear underwear with… with these,” Marco panted out and the boy between his legs grinned against his shaft.

“Uh huh.” His voice was candy sweet. Of course Marco didn’t go commando expecting to get laid tonight… when he was going to a Theta Rho party full of drunk and hormonally charged Greek kids. Uh huh. Of course. All the better for Ace anyway.

Marco’s button was popped efficiently and those tight pants tugged down just enough to let his cock free. With a flat tongue, Ace licked up the underside of his shaft, moaning softly at the taste. Skin had a special kind of tang on his tongue that Ace was admittedly a little addicted to. Wet lips wrapped around the bulbous curve of his head and he sucked languidly making Marco’s hands clench in his hair and his hips roll forward. God, he wanted the man so bad. The feeling in his gut was getting unbearable by the moment and all Ace could do was grind against his own thigh.

Burn scarred fingers wrapped around the base of the blonde’s cock and his mouth pushed down, pulling more of the shaft into his mouth. The drawn out groan from above him made his hips twitch down hard. Marco tasted so good, it was god damn addicting. If Ace wasn’t so fucking desperate, he’d just be on his knees all night for this man, but he had decided half way through meeting this man what his plan was. For now, though… This was good.

Ace dragged the shape of his head against the inside of his cheek, sucking wetly at the skin. His tongue played at the sensitive point just beneath his head, stroking and grinding against his glands and making Marco’s hips twitch so sweetly. His grip tightened on his cock, giving small tugs just to see Marco squirm under his mouth just that much more. Squirm he did.

Hands in his hair tugged and Ace reveled in the wrecked near-sobs that tore out of Marco’s throat. He was louder than Ace was expecting and holy shit did he love it. Those sounds just got louder and more desperate as the freckled man rolled his head up and down slowly, sucking harshly as he pulled back just to create that friction that made Marco’s hands tug at his hair and push Ace’s head down more.

Soon, his lips were touching the side of his fingers, mouth engulfing Marco’s cock completely. His hand pulled away and his nose touched blonde curls. His cock spread his throat just enough to make it flex, threatening to trigger his long trained gag reflex. Fuck, he felt so hot and hard. The noises that came from his mouth wetly taking Marco into his throat made him leak against his underwear.

Marco’s hands tugged and pushed at his head and his hips joined the bobbing of Ace’s head. Moans spilled out from around his cock as he fucked Ace’s face. A free hand pushed up between his legs and stroked at his balls and Marco’s hips only thrust harder into that hot, wet throat.

Silver eyes opened and looked up at the blonde man, watching his face as his mouth hung open and those eyes clenched shut. “Oh fuck—Ace… Your mouth…” A smug, hot feeling rolled around in his stomach and only made his head bob harder. “I’m gonna—Nnh!” White teeth dug into his full bottom lip, the muscles visible beneath his shirt tensing hard.

Not yet.

Ace pulled all the way off, giving the tip of his cock one last, broad lick. Fuck, even his cum tasted weirdly good and that was a god damn rarity. Squinting a bit, he looked up at the blonde and asked innocently, “do you eat pineapples?” That got him a swift (if weak) smack to the side of his smug little head.

“Get on the bed, you ass.” Marco’s rough voice was breathless and Ace was probably too smug that _he_ had caused it to get that way. Nonetheless, he did what the blonde commanded.

His hoodie and shirt was tugged over his head and pants unbuttoned. Just as he was going to push them down, warm hands slid against the curves of his hips. “Fuck, what do you do? Your back looks like one of those statues you’d see in a museum…” Lips trailed across the freckles dotting his upper back and Ace smirked at the feeling. The tensing in his stomach was definitely due to arousal and not some weird sense of attachment to the gentle press of skin against the curve of his shoulder.

“Good Genes. Also MMA and surfing, but mostly good genes.” Ace giggled at the tiny sound of jealousy and rolled his hips back, feeling Marco’s still hard cock press against his ass. “Come on, Marco…” He’d be the first to admit that he was more than a little desperate. “Want you to fuck me…” Simpering was not beneath him, especially when it came to a good night. Marco seemed to appreciate it anyway if the choked off huff was anything to go by.

Big hands slid underneath loose pants and pushed them down while grasping at muscled hips. Thumbs dug into the small of his back and pressed down against his ass. Fingers soon joined and Ace had to lean forward, elbows digging into the bed and his feet trembling against the ground as his ass was squeezed and his cheeks were tugged apart. Those hands knew exactly what made him tremble and arch up onto his toes to get more.

“Y-You better have something,” Ace gasped. There was a chuckle and only a moment’s pause before a wet pressure circled his hole. Heat rocketed through his body—was that… his tongue? “Oh _my god!_ ” The only thing that the noise the man made could be called was a squeal. His whole body rocked back against the face as Marco’s tongue circled and circled his opening, thumbs pressing against the edges to open him just enough for his tongue to tease inward.

Ace’s fist beat against the comforter like a dog’s leg twitching and his hips couldn’t stop moving. Oh god, he knew how to use his tongue and it was driving him fucking insane. Every swirl and press made Ace pant for more and he wanted to rub his cock against something so much but the only friction southwards was the tongue pressing into him and Marco’s fingertips against his ass. “P-Please _ohmygod_ , Marco! Please!” Now Ace knew what it was like to someone laugh against his asshole. It was a weirdly pleasant feeling.

The freckled man was left to flop on the bed as he was completely pulled away from. He could hear Marco rummaging around beside the bed but his brain was still a little gone to say the least. Ace had been so fucking close that being almost literally dropped like that was making his body throb like a deep bruise.

“Up.” The voice was demanding in the best kind of way and Ace’s body could do nothing but eagerly obey. Shoes were toed off and pants shoved down as he scrambled up onto the bed, flopping onto his back inelegantly and staring at the now completely naked man.

“So, you were talking about me looking like one of those statues, huh?” Ace teased breathlessly. The smirk that was directed down at him made his thighs twitch. “And what do you do, Sir Pineapple?”

“Call me that again and I’m tying you up and leaving you to suffer.” Ace really didn’t want to try to test that threat. “And I’m just your regular business major.” Marco’s smirk only grew.

“Bullshit!” While this little banter was happening, Ace was watching as Marco flipped open a tube of lube that seemed very well loved and coated his fingers. “I know what it’s like to have good genes and that,” he motioned weakly at Marco’s sculpted torso. “Is not just good genes. Come on, you fight? Go to the gym? Tell me!”

Marco rolled his eyes at the man’s whining, not saying anything even as Ace continued to guess random physical things that he could do.

“Oh, I know! You’re a stripper. Ooh ooh, or a secret agent! Or like, an off-duty soldier? What about a—Aaaashitfuck…” A single finger was shoved entirely into Ace and his body thrust up harshly.

“That’s one way to shut you up, huh?” Marco murmured, voice like hot coals against his ears. That finger slowly slid from him, circling and pulling at the edge of his hole before pressing back inside. Ace bit the corner of his lip and clutched at the blankets.

A second one was quickly added and the stretch made Ace’s eyes roll back. He’d always been so sensitive with this and with someone who obviously knew what he was doing… No actual thoughts were going through his head at that moment. Just white fuzz and sheer pleasure at the feeling of those fingers spreading him deep inside.

Blankets were drawn up into tense fingers as another finger slid beside the two, knuckles stretching the rim of his ass and relentlessly pushing deep inside. His hips couldn’t help but rock down, fucking himself on those big fingers and enjoying the way they moved and pressed. They didn’t quite… hit that spot though. Ace knew it was on purpose and his whine made this clear. The dark chuckle that came from above him only made his hips rock harder.

“You’re so desperate for my cock, huh?” _Yes, yes, yes!_ Ace panted in his head, his throat working but no sound except garbled groans escaping. Glazed over eyes desperately looked down, watching Marco’s forearm flex as he fucked his fingers in deeper. He couldn’t hold his head up for long and it slammed back into the sheets as those fingertips finally _finally finally_ pressed directly against his prostate, rolling against it roughly and making his whole body twitch and want _more_.

“Please, Marco, I want you please…” He knew he was babbling, but his brain was even emptier than it had been a moment ago and only a chant of ‘moremoremore’ was rolling through it. He probably looked like a whore but right now that was exactly what he was.

One final, toe-curling rub at his prostate and those fingers slid out of him. There was a crinkle and a plastic snap before Ace felt Marco’s cock rub against his opening. Immediately, his legs spread wider and somehow he got his elbows under him so he could watch those muscles flex as Marco pressed into him. Oh, god, and what a fucking _sight_ they were.

“You’re so hot,” Ace gasped out as he was filled to the brim oh so slowly. The stretch was so good his whole body was trembling, and his thighs threatened to snap closed on Marco’s sides. His dark hands held the twitching legs at bay, though, and both men let out chest rattling moans as Marco’s balls pressed against his ass. “Yessss…”

Everything was too hot. Every muscle twitched, uncontrolled and erratic. His elbows couldn’t keep him up and he fell back onto the comforter, arms arching up and grabbing onto the pillow beside his head. Painfully slow, that cock was pulled from him. Marco was allowing him to feel every inch as it slid back. The flared head tugged at his rim and teased at him before the blonde snapped his hips forward again. The scream that ripped out of Ace made him flush darkly, redness spreading from his cheeks down his chest with every thrust of his hips.

“Yeah… Scream for me, Ace.” Marco’s voice was a breathless growl, little grunts escaping as his thrusts grew deeper and _harder_. Ace whined, eyes opening just a little to watch Marco’s face as he fucked into him mercilessly.

The feeling and heat in his gut built, fueled by the hands clutching at his thighs and the sounds of their wet thrusts. Each movement of Marco’s cock in him made his breath come in hotter and faster until it felt like it was hard to breathe in the first place.

Lips crushed down onto his own, thrust becoming quick and fast as they panted and moaned into each other’s mouths. Eyes met and arms came to wrap around his shoulders. Their mouths slid together again as Marco’s hips snapped forward and stopped, circling and letting Ace feel it as it shifted inside of him. Their tongues coiled and saliva spilled out of the corner of Ace’s mouth as their kisses became more open mouthed.

Thrusts started up again, Marco’s hips moving with so much efficiency. Every movement had the flared head of his cock dragging against his prostate and Ace could feel the heat in his gut start to become unbearable.

“Marco—fuck me oh mygod… I’m so close—I’m _so close_.” Ace whined against his mouth and his fingertips scrabbled wildly against Marco’s shoulders. One of the hands that had been grasping at his thigh came between them and circled around the base of his cock, giving short, tight tugs and making his mouth hang open and eyes snap shut. Oh he was so close.

Just a few more sweet thrusts had Ace painting their stomachs with his release and his mind completely blanked. Muscles twitched and his hips wouldn’t stop, milking the feeling of Marco’s cock and rolling through his orgasm. His mouth was claimed wetly, teeth tugging at the corner and lips sucking at his tongue. Ace couldn’t do anything except accept that mouth manipulating his own.

His hips weakly rolled and he tensed his body despite the oversensitive feeling starting to come over him. Marco reared back, one hand pressing down on the wet trembling surface of his stomach. His thrusts became deep and rolling, and Ace watched as his head fell back and his body tensed as he came deep inside of him. Oh fuck, how he wanted to feel him fill him up… He could feel how Marco milked his cock inside of him, hips twitching forward and enjoying the feeling of the vice around his shaft.

“Mm…” Ace shivered at the rumble that shook out of Marco’s chest. His cock slid out of him with a wet pop and Ace took a deep breath. Another plastic snap and the sound of the condom being thrown into the trashcan were the only sounds that went through the room aside from their slowing breaths.

Marco settled down beside the freckled man and Ace immediately rolled onto his chest. It was a nice chest. He pressed a little kiss to it and Marco laughed, dragging fingers through Ace’s sweat-damp hair.

“Would you be offended if I just… passed out?” Ace mumbled, already partially asleep.

“Nah, I’d actually be a little flattered. Go to sleep, kid. I’ll be here in the morning.” The reassurance was nice and it was the last thing that Ace really remembered before he dropped off to sleep.

-*-*-*-*-

As the sun came in through the windows the next morning, Ace was greeted with an empty bed. Not surprising, but more than a little disappointing. The freckled man pouted a little, rubbing a hand over the dip that indicated that Marco had slept there the night before. Maybe he should set fire to the bed. A punishment for leaving him alone.

Dismissing the thought as a general early morning arson consideration, Ace sat up and stretched. His ass didn’t feel too good, but fuck that had been a nice night. Too bad Marco wasn’t as great as he seemed. Ace took his time getting dressed, making sure that he had his house keys so the walk of shame wouldn’t be made even more awkward by having to come back to get them.

Now that he was walking through the house, it was actually kind of homely. T-Rho’s was a Greek House that was made for partying: nothing too breakable, lots of tables, lots of couches and a lot of non-personal bedrooms. This place? It was like an actual home. Personal effects were scattered among the halls. Pictures of current and past residents doing a multitude of things were hung happily on the walls.

He wouldn’t mind living here one day. Fat chance, with how he’d just been abandoned though.

Yells echoed through the living room as he made his way down the stairs. They weren’t angry, though there was one very familiar voice grumbling. His curiosity got the better of him and Ace poked his head into the little den area off to the side of the stairs. Marco, Edward Newgate, and the two guys they had spent the night looking for were standing in the den. Izo, black hair immaculately piled on top of his head was sending Marco a sassy look.

“It was a good idea, Pineapple.” _Ha!_ No wonder Marco had gotten pouty. “I mean, I got laid, you got laid, I bet even Haruta got her jimmies off and she’s not even an official part of this frat.” The look on Marco’s face must have been suspicious because the sinister grin that appeared on Izo’s face was one of a little brother getting the upper hand for once. “Oh don’t give me that look. I saw you sneak out the window with that freckled cutie. Oh, and that _tender_ moment you had outside of the fire escape! It was quite romantic!”

“Shut up, Izo. Just because Thatch is the most disgustingly romantic person out there—“ The brunette to Izo’s side let out a choked, nervous laugh, “—doesn’t mean that everyone is.” Aw.

Ace bit at the corner of his mouth, hands stuffing themselves in his pouch. And here he had thought that there had been something. Just as he was about to turn to leave, the next sentence made him freeze.

“Aww, don’t make him cry. It’s rude to assume the feelings of someone in front of their face.”

“Ace…?” Marco spun around, wide eyed and nervous. “Ah… uh, hi. How are you feeling?”

The freckled man’s face fell a little bit. Okay. He got it. “Fine. I’m going to be off now. Thanks for putting me up last night.” Ace just had the shittiest luck, huh? And here he wanted to start the new year off well.

He had almost made his escape into the streets when Marco cornered him by the doorway.

“Wait, please!” The manners that had been nearly beaten into him as a kid made him at least pause. “Just—wait. I’m sorry that you’re angry. I didn’t mean to not be there this morning.” Ace did feel a little better that Marco sounded so desperate to make things right. Maybe the bitterness of this last year was just getting to him…?

“It’s okay, Marco. It was just a one night thing, right? I understand how party hook-ups go. Don’t sweat it.” Ace turned to face the blonde and the smile on his face was brilliantly fake. If the expression on Marco’s face was anything to go by, he could tell immediately.

“No, it’s not okay. I promised and I wasn’t there. Let me make it up to you?” Make it up to him? Ace squinted a little, the smile turning down at the corners. “Don’t look so suspicious, huh… I just want to take you out for lunch one day. When you’re not busy. Make up for my flaky actions.” Ace squinted even more and Marco looked increasingly distressed. “Look, Ace, I’m saying I don’t want this to be a one night thing. You’re funny and charming and stupidly sexy and I know for a fact that I’m not going to get you out of my head after this. Last night was… amazing and I want to know you better. More than just how you sound in bed.” Marco looked a little chagrinned at that last remark but it certainly did the job of making Ace’s cheeks flare red.

“Uh…”

“Just—here’s my number,” a post-it note was thrust into the dumbfounded and embarrassed man’s hands. “Think about it. Get back to me. Or not. Though I really hope you will.” Marco’s desperation was apparent with his choppy rambling. Ace didn’t know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed for him.

“Okay. I’ll think about it,” he finally conceded, stuffing the post-it note into his pouch and sticking it onto his cigarettes. “Last night… was uh… really nice.” _And I really, really want to see you smile again._

He almost got his wish, but Marco bit down the grin at the last minute. The pregnant pause between them was more than a little awkward but eventually the blonde broke it by stepping forward and pulling Ace forward by his jaw. The action was so sudden that the freckled man didn’t really react until their mouths were pressed sweetly together… and all he could really do was melt into it.

Lips slid together and only the hint of tongue was teased before they separated. This time, his wish was granted as Marco smiled at him. “Happy New Years, Ace.”

… This fucking guy. Ace laughed shortly and shook his head, giving Marco a little peck on the nose. “Happy New Years, Marco.” Maybe it wasn’t going to be as shitty as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't make much sense, but i'm awful at naming things. Uh. I hope you enjoyed? ;3c


End file.
